drarry facebook
by frosyita
Summary: memantau kegiatan siswa hogwarts / chapter 4 update / BL
1. Chapter 1

DRARRY DALAM FACEBOOK WORLD

CAST : HARRY POTTER & DRACO MALFOY

WARNING : BL, NO MAGIC, SETTING OUT OF FILMS

(sorry ya tante **JK. Rowling **saya meggunakan karakter dalam novel anda untuk kepuasan pribadi)

"ALL ABOUT US"

.

.

Kehidupan murid Hogwarts dalam dunia Facebook

**Harry Potter**

_Badanku remuk!_

suka komentar bagikan 22 januari pukul 22.00

Beauty Hermione dan 54 lainnya menyukai ini.

**Beauty Hermione** kau berlebihan

22 januari pukul 22.02 suka

**Ron Kece badai** RT _Beauty Hermione_

22 januari pukul 22.04 suka

**Ginny cutely** uhuk~

22 januari pukul 22.05 suka

**Harry Potter** _ Beauty Hermione, ron kece badai, Ginny cutely_ . kalian mengganggu

22 januari pukul 22.07 suka

**Draco unlimited** TIDUR!

22 januari pukul 22.08 suka

**Luna Love Luna** Naga sedang mengamuk

22 januari pukul 22.10 suka

**Harry Potter** /nyengir/

22 januari pukul 22.11

**Beauty Hermione** /lari/ ada naga sedang di ambang batas kehidupan,,

22 januari pukul 22.12 suka

**Draco unlimited** -.-?

22 januari pukul 22.13 suka

**Ron Kece badai** /peluk harry/

22 januari pukul 22.15 suka

**Draco unlimited** kau mau mati _ ron kece badai_

22 januari pukul 22.17 suka

**Ron kece badai** kenapa aku harus mati?

22 januari pukul 22.19 suka

**Harry Potter** /peluk ron balik/

22 januari pukul 22.20 suka

**Theo theo theo** berisik sekali

22 januari pukul 22.21 batal suka 5

**Draco unlimited** _harry Potter_ my lovely

22 januari pukul 22.23 suka

**Blaise sweetblack** /call Mr. Malfoy/

22 januari pukul 22.25 suka

**Draco unlimited** /sihir _ blaise sweetblack_/

22 januari pukul 22.27 suka

**Theo theo theo** /deathglare _ Draco unlimited_/ apa yang kau lakukan?

22 januari pukul 22.29 suka

**Harry Potter** Yes my lovely _ draco unlimited_

_ theo theo theo_ dan _ blaise blacksweet_ mengganggu ketenangan

22 januari pukul 22.31 suka

**Draco unlimited** TIDUUURRR!

22 januari pukul 22.32 suka

**Harry Potter** /puppy eyes/ just one minutes Draco~~~~~~

22 januari pukul 22.33 suka

**Draco Unlimited** hm

22 januari pukul 22.35 suka

**Harry potter** oke oke

22 januari pukul 22.37 suka

-0000-

**Draco unlimited**

_Have nice dream_

suka komentar bagikan 22 januari pukul 22.39

Baby Astoria dan 20 lainnya menyukai ini.

**Baby astoria** u too Draco

22 januari pukul 22.40 suka

**Draco unlimited** kau belum tidur astoria?

22 januari pukul 22. 42 suka

**Baby astoria** kau juga Draco

22 januari pukul 22.44 suka

**Draco unlimited** tidurlah asto ...

22 januari 22.46 batal suka 25

**Baby astoria** kau juga Draco

22 januari pukul 22.48 suka

**Draco unlimited** tentu asto,,

22 januari pukul 22.50 suka

**Baby astoria** kenapa kau masih membalas

22 januari pukul 22.52 suka

**Draco unlimited** karena kau masih menjawab

22 januari pukul 22.54 suka

**Baby astoria** baiklah Mr. Malfoy,, have nice dream ^^

22 januari pukul 22.56 suka

**Draco unlimited** u too

22 januari pukul 22.58 suka

-TBC-

Note : apabila terjadi banyak kesalahan saya minta maaf dan mohon masukannya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

DRARRY DALAM FACEBOOK WORLD

CAST : HARRY POTTER & DRACO MALFOY

WARNING : BL, NO MAGIC, GARING, SETTING OUT OF FILMS

(sorry ya tante **JK. Rowling **saya meggunakan karakter dalam novel anda untuk kepuasan pribadi)

"ALL ABOUT US"

Frosyita, 09 Pebruari 2014

.

.

Kehidupan murid Hogwarts dalam dunia Facebook

**Harry Potter**

_Oh, ternyata seperti itu_

_Baiklah__‼‼‼‼__!_

_#Keep down_

suka komentar bagikan 23 januari pukul 05.00

Beauty Hermione dan 20 lainnya menyukai ini.

**Beauty Hermione** kau kenapa Harry?

23 januari pukul 05.02 suka

**Ron Kece badai** mukanya Harry merah padam

23 januari pukul 05.04 suka

**Ginny cutely** hhwaaaa #yawn

Pagi-pagi sudah teriak

23 januari pukul 05.05 suka

**Harry Potter** _ Beauty Hermione, ron kece badai, Ginny cutely_ . hikz

23 januari pukul 05.07 suka

**Draco unlimited** kenapa love?

23 januari pukul 05.08 suka

**Luna Love Luna** Harry, kau kenapa?

23 januari pukul 05.10 suka

**Harry Potter** mau mu apa Draco unlimited?

23 januari pukul 05.11

**Beauty Hermione** apa yang kau lakukan pada Harry Potter, Draco unlimited

23 januari pukul 05.12 suka

**Draco unlimited** -.-? aku? kenapa love?

23 januari pukul 05.13 suka

**Ron Kece badai** /siapkan tongkat sihir/

23 januari pukul 05.15 suka

**Draco unlimited** jangan menyulut emosi _ ron kece badai_

23 januari pukul 05.17 suka

**Ron kece badai** kau pasti berbuat macam-macam Draco unlimited

23 januari pukul 05.19 suka

**Harry Potter** AKU BENCI DRACO‼‼‼

KITA PUTUS‼‼‼

23 januari pukul 05.20 suka

**Theo theo theo** WAH,,, BERITA HEBOH DI PAGI BUTA

23 januari pukul 05.21 batal suka 10

**Draco unlimited** _harry Potter_ my lovely

PUTUS LAGI?

Salah aku apa love?

Mandi dulu ya, biar pikiran tenang

23 januari pukul 05.23 suka

**Blaise sweetblack** Draco unlimited selingkuh‼‼!

23 januari pukul 05.25 suka

**Draco unlimited** TUTUP MULUTMU Blaise sweetblack

23 januari pukul 05.27 suka

**Theo theo theo** jawab yang jujur Draco unlimited

23 januari pukul 05.29 suka

**Harry Potter** aku tak peduli

Kita end

_ theo theo theo_ dan _ blaise blacksweet_ dia memang tukang selingkuh

23 januari pukul 05.31 suka

**Draco unlimited** ok love, sekarang mandi

Kita bicarakan ini nanti di aula besar

23 januari pukul 05.32 suka

**Harry Potter** /diam/

23 januari pukul 05.33 suka

**Draco Unlimited** ayolah Love,,,,,

23 januari pukul 05.35 suka

**Beauty Hermione **oke, waktunya untuk ke aula besar

Kita selesaikan semua di sana

23 januari pukul 05.37 batal suka 15

-0000-

**Baby Astoria**

_Apa karena aku?_

suka komentar bagikan 23 januari pukul 05.39

Baby Astoria dan 20 lainnya menyukai ini.

**Princesss dhapen** are u okey asto?

23 januari pukul 05.40 suka

**Theo theo theo** cukup satu slytherin aja yang gundah,

Kau tak perlu bergabung Asto

23 januari pukul 05. 42 suka

**Baby astoria** aku baik-baik saja Princesss Dhapen

Baiklah Theo theo theo

23 januari pukul 05.44 suka

**Draco unlimited** morning Asto

23 januari 05.46 batal suka 25

**Baby astoria** morning too Draco

23 januari pukul 05.48 suka

**Ron kece badai **masalah akan datang

23 januari pukul 05.50 suka

**Baby astoria** sampaikan maafku Ron kece badai

23 januari pukul 05.52 suka

**Draco unlimited** berhenti bicara Ron kece badai

23 januari pukul 05.54 suka

**Baby astoria** baiklah, ayo kita berangkat

23 januari pukul 05.56 suka

**Draco unlimited** hm

23 januari pukul 05.58 suka

-00—

Prive message

Draco unlimited : love you

Harry Potter :…

Draco unlimited :makan yang baik, jangan hanya di lihat saja

Harry Potter : ….

Draco unlimited : jangan melihatku seperti itu love, kau membuatku takut

Harry Potter : kalau begitu menjauhlah

Darco unlimited : tak baik marah-marah

Harry Potter : /read/

Draco unlimite : lihat aku, please?

Harry Potter : hentikan senyumanmu itu

Draco unlimited : just for u my lovely

Harry Potter : memuakkan

Draco unlimited : kau cemburu lagi?

Harry Potter :/read/

~ting~

-new message-

Chat group

(Harry potter, Draco unlimited, Prof, Snape)

Prof. Snape : makanlah dengan tenang

Harry Potter : iya, Profesor

Draco Unlimited : hm

Prof. Snape is offline

Harry Potter is offline

Draco unlimited is offline

-00—

**Draco Unlimited**

_Love u my lovely_

suka komentar bagikan 23 januari pukul 07.39

Baby Astoria dan 20 lainnya menyukai ini.

-TBC-

Note : apabila terjadi banyak kesalahan saya minta maaf dan mohon masukannya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

DRARRY DALAM FACEBOOK WORLD

CAST : HARRY POTTER & DRACO MALFOY

WARNING : BL, NO MAGIC, GARING, SETTING OUT OF FILMS

(sorry ya tante **JK. Rowling **saya meggunakan karakter dalam novel anda untuk kepuasan pribadi)

"ALL ABOUT US"

Frosyita, 22 Maret 2014

.

.

Kehidupan murid Hogwarts dalam dunia Facebook

-00—

**Draco Unlimited**

_Love u my lovely_

suka komentar bagikan 23 januari pukul 07.39

Baby Astoria dan 20 lainnya menyukai ini.

**Harry Potter**

_hm_

**Beauty Hermione** ada yang lagi baikan nih

23 januari pukul 21.02 suka

**Ron Kece badai** pantes saja, aja yang tersenyum terus dari tadi

23 januari pukul 21.04 suka

**Ginny cutely** aku juga melihatnya,, hahahha

23 januari pukul 21.21 suka

**Harry Potter** _#Beauty Hermione, #ron kece badai, #Ginny cutely_ .

Kalian selalu saja merecoki kebahagianku

23 januari pukul 21.07 suka

**Draco unlimited** benarkah My LOVELY #Harry Potter bahagia?

23 januari pukul 21.08 suka

**Luna Love Luna** #Draco unlimited sok puitis

23 januari pukul 21.10 suka

**Harry Potter** jangan dengarkan mereka #Draco Unlimited

Dia memang selalu begitu #Luna Love Luna

23 januari pukul 21.11

**Beauty Hermione** percaya pada kami, kau akan beruntung tujuh hari tujuh malam #Draco Unlimited

23 januari pukul 21.12 suka

**Draco unlimited** selama itukah aku akan beruntung #Beauty Hermione?

Aku percaya mereka my lovely #Harry Potter, tapi thanks love untuk hari bahagia hari ini

You're the one and only

23 januari pukul 21.13 suka

**Ron Kece badai** aku tak menyangka #Dtaco unlimited berubah kacau gara-gara teman sekamarku #Harry Potter yang tak rupawan

23 januari pukul 21.15 suka

**Draco unlimited** jaga ucapanmu #_ron kece badai_

23 januari pukul 21.17 suka

**Ron kece badai** ucapan yang mana #Draco unlimited yang terhormat

23 januari pukul 21.19 suka

**Harry Potter** BISA TIDAK KALIAN TAK BERTENGKAR‼‼‼‼‼

23 januari pukul 21.20 suka

**Theo theo theo** WAH,,, berita heboh hari ini hanya bertahan beberapa jam saja, sangat tidak seru kalian membuat berita #Draco unlimited & #Harry Potter,

menyedihkan

23 januari pukul 21.21 batal suka 10

**Draco unlimited** #_harry Potter_ my lovely, bukan aku yang memmulai love. U can see it, my lovely

Oh iya love, jangan lupa.

Jangan tidur terlalu malam

23 januari pukul 21.23 suka

**Blaise sweetblack** #Draco unlimited seperti orang gila.

Bagaimana kalau uncle Lucius melihat ini, pasti dia akan di panggang hidup dan membuat #Harry Potter menjadi "janda" muda.

23 januari pukul 21.25 suka

**Draco unlimited** TUTUP MULUTMU #Blaise sweetblack

23 januari pukul 21.27 suka

**Theo theo theo** hahahahha, aku setuju denganmu #Blaise sweetblack, #Draco unlimited benar-benar gila malam ini. Sampai tugas dari #prof. Snape terabaikan.

23 januari pukul 21.29 suka

**Harry Potter** kau mengabaikan tugas #prof. Snape, #Draco unlimited?

_#theo theo theo_ dan _#blaise blacksweet_ tolong sadarkan my beloved prince

23 januari pukul 21.31 suka

**Prof. Snape** potong 10 point untuk Slytherin dan Gryffindor

23 januari pukul 21.31 suka

**Draco unlimited** apa yang #Prof. Snape lakukan? Semua gara-gara kau #Theo theo theo dan #Blaise blacksweet

Tenang my lovely #harry Potter aku tetap pangeranmu yang rajin dan selalu nomor satu, jadi jangan dengarkan mereka

23 januari pukul 21.32 suka

**King OF MALFOY** seorang MALFOY harus selalu menjaga kehormatan keluarganya

23 januari pukul 21.32 suka

**Harry Potter** /diam/

Apa yang harus aku lakukan,,, semua senior mulai berdatangan

Apa sebaiknya kita off saja semuanya

23 januari pukul 21.33 suka

**Draco Unlimited** RT #Harry Potter

Off mendadak

23 januari pukul 21.35 suka

**Beauty Hermione **oke,,, hermione sang jenius juga off mendadak

23 januari pukul 21.37 batal suka 15

**Theo theo theo **oke,,, off mendadak

23 januari pukul 21.38 batal suka 10

**Ron kece badai **/tarik selimut/ /banting hp/

23 januari pukul 21.39 batal suka 5

**Luna Love Luna **oke,,, selamat malam Mr. #King OF MALFOY dan #Prof. Snape

23 januari pukul 21.40 batal suka 15

**Blaise Blacksweet **–silent- -off-

23 januari pukul 21.41 batal suka 10

**Ginny Cutely **mendadak sepi dan mendadak semua belajar dengan rajinnya tak bersuara

Thanks untuk para senior,, hehehe

Ginny off mendadak juga

23 januari pukul 21.43 batal suka 20

-0000-

**Baby Astoria**

_Mereka lucu…_

suka komentar bagikan 23 januari pukul 21.45

Baby Astoria dan 20 lainnya menyukai ini.

**Princesss dhapen** hahahha, mendadak ruang rekreasi jadi penuh dengan anak-anak rajin #theo theo theo, #Draco unlimited, #Blaise blacksweet

23 januari pukul 21.48 suka

**Theo theo theo** balik lagi gara-gara notif berbunyi

23 januari pukul 21. 50 suka

**Baby astoria** kau benar #Princesss Dhapen semua terlihat sangat damai

Baiklah #Theo theo theo banting saja HP nya biar tak menganggu ketenangan kalian

23 januari pukul 21.52 suka

**Draco unlimited** hm

23 januari 21.54 batal suka 25

**Baby astoria** semangat #Draco Unlimited agar point kita tak dipotong lagi

23 januari pukul 21.56 suka

**Ron kece badai **kalian masih saja berisik. Kau tak tahu #Draco Unlimited, kalau #Harry Potter belajar dengan sangat rajin disini, hahahha

Sampai-sampai rambutnya yang sudah berantakan makin berantakan saja

23 januari pukul 21.58 suka

**Baby astoria** memang apa yang #Harry Potter lakukan #Ron kece badai?

23 januari pukul 22.00 suka

**Draco unlimited** selamatkan my lovely #Ron kece badai agar besok tetap terlihat manis dan menggemaskan agar aku tak bosan untuk …

23 januari pukul 22.01 suka

**Baby astoria** apa yang kau lakukan #Draco unlimited?

23 januari pukul 22.03 suka

**Draco unlimited** time for studying #Baby astoria

23 januari pukul 21.58 suka

-00—

Privet message

~ting~

Draco unlimited : love, kau sudah tidur?

Harry Potter :belum, ada apa Draco?

Draco unlimited :kangen

Harry Potter :kau berlebihan, tadi kan baru saja kita ngobrol di danau hitam lama sekali

Draco unlimited : bibirmu membuatku tak bisa tidur

Harry Potter : dasar mesum

Darco unlimited : sama pacar sendiri

Harry Potter : emang kita masih pacaran? Bukannya sudah putus ya?

Draco unlimite : mana ada orang putus, ciuman selama itu?

Harry Potter : kau mencurinya

Draco unlimited : tapi kau menikmatinya, love

Harry Potter : tidak

Draco unlimited : jangan berbohong, kau akan dapat hukuman

Harry Potter :/read/

Draco unlimited : kenapa diam, love?

Harry Potter : kau menyebalkan

Draco Unlimited : begini saja kau suka, love

Harry Potter : memaksa

Draco Unlimited : aku tak pernah memaksamu, love

Harry Potter : hah~

Draco Unlimited : jangan ngambek lagi

Harry Potter : hm

Draco Unlimited : besok aku kirimkan 1000 mawar untukmu

Harry Potter : aku bukan perempuan

Draco Unlimited : kalau begitu sapu terbang terbaru

Harry Potter : benarkah?

Draco Unlimited : matre

Harry Potter : yang penting sapu terbang baru :P

Draco Unlimited : hah~

Harry Potter : Love u, Draco MY Prince

Draco Unlimited : /read/

Harry Potter : hahahha, jangan lupa sapunya…. Muach

Draco Unlimited : jangan lupa jatahku seminggu kedepan, love

Harry Potter : -diam-

Draco Unlimited : diam tanda setuju, muach

Harry Potter : selalu saja memaksa

Draco Unlimited : i'm Draco Malfoy, Love

~ting~

-new message-

Chat group

(Harry potter, Draco unlimited, Prof, Snape, Beauty Hermione, Ron kece badai,Fred twins of george, George twins of Fread, Ginny cutely, Cedrick handsome maximal, Miss. Cedrick handsome Maximal, Luna love luna, dean back, Longbottom Long Long)

Prof. Snape : kalian melanggar jam malam

Harry Potter : kami di asrama

Draco Unlimited : RT Harry

Prof. Snape : jam berapa sekarang?

Harry Potter : hampir tengan malam

Prof. Snape : jadi artinya?

Draco unlimited : kami melanggar jam malam

Prof. Snape : 10 point untuk masing-masing

Harry potter : hari yang sial

Draco unlimited : kau benar love

Beauty Hermione : ini keterlaluan

Ron kece badai is offline

Harry Potter is offline

Draco Unlimited is offline

Beauty Hermione is offline

Fred twins of george is offline

George twins of Fread is offline

Ginny cutely is offline

Cedrick handsome maximal is offline

Miss. Cedrick handsome Maximal is offline

Luna love luna is offline

dean back is offline

Longbottom Long Long is offline

Prof. Snape is offline

-TBC-

Hanya mau mencoba meramaikan fandom ini saja, jujur aku tak pandai bikin ff dengan tema Drarry

Note : apabila terjadi banyak kesalahan saya minta maaf dan mohon masukannya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

DRARRY DALAM FACEBOOK'S WORLD

CAST : HARRY POTTER & DRACO MALFOY

Dan beberapa murid HOGWARTS tentunya

WARNING : BL, NO MAGIC, GARING, SETTING OUT OF FILMS

(sorry ya tante **JK. Rowling **saya meggunakan karakter dalam novel anda untuk kepuasan pribadi)

"ALL ABOUT US"

Keterangan : # sama dengan "tag/ "

Frosyita, 14 April 2014

.

.

Kehidupan murid Hogwarts dalam dunia Facebook

-00—

**Ron Kece Badai**

_Bangun tidur langsung disapa dengan sapu terbang yang keren badai … _

suka komentar bagikan 26 januari pukul 07.39

Baby Astoria dan 20 lainnya menyukai ini.

**Harry Potter**

_Hahahah …_

_Itu milikku_

_Love u #Draco unlimited_

_26 januari pukul 07. 40_

**Beauty Hermione** ini KEREN ‼! Sangat keren

Kapan kau akan membelikanku buku paket lengkap karya "Prof. Gilderoy Lockhart."

26 januari pukul 08.02 suka

**Ron Kece badai** aku tak punya uang sebanyak itu #beauty hermione

Hikz~hikz~hikz~

26 januari pukul 08.04 suka

**Gilderoy Lockhart Handsome of the world**

Seperti ada yang memanggil namaku

26 januari pukul 08.05 suka

**Ginny cutely** hahahaha …. Kau harus membanting tulang #ron kece badai kakakku tercinta

26 januari pukul 08.08 suka

**Harry Potter** _#Beauty Hermione, #ron kece badai, #Ginny cutely_ .

Tabahkan hatimu ron, sahabatku …. Hahahah *nyengir

Kau mau aku memintakan pada #draco unlimited, Mione?

Kau harus membantunya, Ginny :P

Selamat datang Prof #**Gilderoy Lockhart Handsome of the world**

26 januari pukul 08.07 suka

**Draco unlimited** kau suka My LOVELY #Harry Potter?

Tunggu sejam lagi akan aku kirimkan #Beauty Hermione

26 januari pukul 08.08 suka

**Luna Love Luna** #Draco unlimited, belikan juga aku sepasang sepatu baru

26 januari pukul 08.10 suka

**Harry Potter** waktunya kau berbagi MY Prince #Draco Unlimited

Hahahah, kau meminta jatahmu juga #Luna Love Luna

26 januari pukul 08.11

**Beauty Hermione** i love u #Draco Unlimited. Kutunggu kirimanmu

26 januari pukul 08.12 suka

**Draco unlimited** pastikan dia tak akan membunuhku #Beauty Hermione?

All for u my lovely #Harry Potter, apapun yang kau katakan pasti akan aku kabulkan

26 januari pukul 08.13 suka

**Ron Kece badai** berhenti di tempatmu #Draco unlimited atau aku akan membuat #Harry Potter-mu tak akan pernah bisa menemuimu lagi

26 januari pukul 08.15 suka

**Draco unlimited** ck~ apa yang bisa kau lakukan #_ron kece badai_

26 januari pukul 08.17 suka

**Ron kece badai** aku bisa mengawal #harry Potter untuk tak bertemu denganmu #Draco unlimited yang terhormat

26 januari pukul 08.19 suka

**Harry Potter** KALIAN BERDUA MEMANG SANGAT MEMBOSANKAN‼‼‼

26 januari pukul 08.20 suka

**Theo theo theo** WAH,,, berita heboh hari ini #Draco unlimited AKAN MEMBAGI-BAGIKAN HARTANYA, siapa yang mau mengantri?

*colek #Goyle Slytherin #Oliver wood #Collin Creevey #Seamus #Justin Fletchley #baby Astoria

26 januari pukul 08.24 batal suka 10

**Draco unlimited** #_harry Potter_ my lovely, seperti kau tak tahu saja, Love.

Oh iya love, jangan lupa. Kau harus menggunakan sapu terbang itu saat bertanding dengan Slytherin besok.

Kenapa kalian semua meminta sesuatu padaku, aku memang kaya … tapi itu semua hanya untuk my lovely Harry Potter-ku

26 januari pukul 08.26 suka

**Blaise sweetblack** #Draco unlimited DERMAWAN :O

Bagaimana kalau uncle Lucius melihat ini, pasti dia akan di panggang hidup-hidup dan membuat #Harry Potter menjadi "janda" muda.

26 januari pukul 08.25 suka

**Draco unlimited** kau tak kreatif #Blaise sweetblack,, kata-katamu membuatku dejavu -.-

26 januari pukul 08.26 suka

**Theo theo theo** hahahahha, aku setuju denganmu #Blaise sweetblack, #Draco unlimited benar-benar DERMAWAN dan Baik hati serta LUPA DIRI.

Bangun pagi buta hanya untuk membelikan #Harry Potter sapu terbang, untuk melawan asramanya sendiri …. Sadarlah kau Draco, kau membahayakan asramamu dengan memberikan seeker terbaik tunggangan MAHA DAHSYAT.

CINTA memang GILA ‼‼‼‼

26 januari pukul 08.29 suka

**Harry Potter** *peluk cium, #Draco unlimited, my prince memang the one ad only

Muach~muach~muach~

_#theo theo theo_ dan _#blaise blacksweet_ jangan memojokkan my beloved prince aku akan memantrai kalian jika melakukannya …..

26 januari pukul 08.31 suka

**Prof. Snape** gunakan waktu libur untuk membersihkan asrama kalian

26 januari pukul 08.31 suka

**Draco unlimited** my beloved #Harry Potter sudah melakukannya #Prof. Snape.

kau #Theo theo theo dan #Blaise blacksweet *expelliarmus*

my lovely #harry Potter muach~muach~muach~ kau membuat kasur ini berantakan lagi my lovely

26 januari pukul 08.32 suka

**King OF MALFOY** apa yang kau lakukan dengan harta keluarga #Draco ….. dan apa yang kalian lakukan di asrama #Harry?

26 januari pukul 08.32 suka

**Harry Potter** #draco memaksaku untuk membersihkan kamarnya uncle #Malfoy dan aunt #Cissy

Hikz~hikz~

26 januari pukul 08.33 suka

**Mrs. Black Malfoy** /peluk cium #Harry/ hentikan kebiasan memerintahmu #Draco,,, kau menyakiti menantu manisnya, Mom ….

26 januari pukul 08.35 suka

**Draco Unlimited** #Harry Potter -.- KAU AKAN MENDAPATKAN BALASANNYA ‼‼‼‼

SEMUA TAK SEPERTI YANG Mom dan Dad pikirkan …..

Off mendadak

26 januari pukul 08.35 suka

**Beauty Hermione **pasti mereka berdua melakukan pertarungan di asrama Slytherin

26 januari pukul 08.37 batal suka 15

**Theo theo theo **seratus untukmu #Beauty Hermione,,,

Dan aku akan mengintipnya,,, hahahahha

off mendadak

26 januari pukul 08.38 batal suka 10

**Ron kece badai **APA? Apa yang #Draco ferret lakukan pada #Harry sahabat-ku :O

26 januari pukul 08.39 batal suka 5

**Luna Love Luna **Pasti mereka melakukannya lagi.

#King OF MALFOY dan #Mrs. Black malfoy ,,, berdo'alah untuk #Harry kami tercinta

-off-

26 januari pukul 08.40 batal suka 15

**Blaise Blacksweet **–silent-

/mendengar teriakan/

/desahan/

Aku tak tahan ….. #theo theo theo, ayo bereskan mereka berdua

-off-

26 januari pukul 08.41 batal suka 10

**Ginny Cutely **mendadak semua anak asrama Gryffindor fokus pada Gadge-nya masing-masing memantau kabar dari asrama Slytherin tentang kegiatan pagi #Draco dan #Harry

Ginny off mendadak juga

26 januari pukul 08.43 batal suka 20

-0000-

**Baby Astoria**

_Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan ~,~"_

suka komentar bagikan 26 januari pukul 08.45

Baby Astoria dan 20 lainnya menyukai ini.

**Princesss dhapen** *hening,

mendadak ruang rekreasi jadi hening, anak-anak mulai saling bertukar pandang dari pintu kamar kembali lagi bertatapan

#theo theo theo, #Draco unlimited, #Blaise blacksweet #Harry Potter …. Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakuakn di pagi minggu yang tenang ini ~.~"

26 januari pukul 08.48 suka

**Theo theo theo** kalian menggangu saja #baby Astoria #Princesss dhapen, kalau kalian ingin tahu kemarilah …..

26 januari pukul 08. 50 suka

**Baby astoria** aku tak akan sanggup melihatnya #Theo theo theo

26 januari pukul 08.52 suka

**Draco unlimited** MEMANG APA YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN #Gryffindor dan #Slytherin

26 januari 10.54 batal suka 25

**Baby astoria** semangat #Draco Unlimited bermainlah dengan lembut

26 januari pukul 10.56 suka

**Ron kece badai **kau tak berlebihan kan #Draco Unlimited, kalau #Harry Potter tak kembali keasrama dengan utuh,, kami akan mengajukan PERANG ‼‼!

26 januari pukul 10.58 suka

**Baby astoria** tenanglah #Ron kece badai

26 januari pukul 11.00 suka

**Draco unlimited** Hah~

26 januari pukul 11.01 suka

**Baby astoria** kau kenapa #Draco unlimited?

26 januari pukul 11.03 suka

**Draco unlimited** its oke #Baby astoria, aku mengantar my lovely #harry-ku kembali ke asramanya.

26 januari pukul 11.58 suka

-00—

Private message

~ting~

Draco unlimited : thanks love ….

Harry Potter :dasar pemaksa

Draco unlimited :kau suka kan?

Harry Potter :mau mu ….

Draco unlimited : tapi aku menyukai kerjamu hari ini, love

Harry Potter : tentu saja,, pinggangku terasa patah

Darco unlimited : kau berlebihan -.-

Harry Potter : coba kau di posisiku

Draco unlimite : its immpossible‼‼‼

Harry Potter : EGOIS

Draco unlimited : muach~

Harry Potter : cukup, Malfoy …..

Draco unlimited : satu tak akan cukup, love

Harry Potter :/read/

Draco unlimited : kenapa diam, love?

Harry Potter : …

**~ting~**

**-new message-**

Prof. Snape : jangan pergi ke asrama Slytherin sendirian

**~ting~**

**-new message-**

Beauty Hermione : kau tak apa kan, Harry?

**~ting~**

**-new message-**

Ron kece badai : Mate ….. kau oke?

**~ting~**

**-new message-**

Fred twins of george : apa kegiatanmu menyenangkan?

**~ting~**

**-new message-**

George twins of Fread : kau melakukannya berapa ronde?

**~ting~**

**-new message-**

Ginny cutely : aku akan membuatkanmu jamu kuat, Harry…. Kau tenang saja

**~ting~**

**-new message-**

Cedrick handsome maximal : pasti menyenangkan, Harry …. Jaga kesehatan untuk menghadapi lelaki macam Draco yang tak pernah puas melakukannya sekali saja

**~ting~**

**-new message-**

Miss. Cedrick handsome Maximal : aku juga ingin melakukannya, Harry *.*

**~ting~**

**-new message-**

Luna love luna : kau hebat ‼‼‼‼‼‼‼ takhlukan terus sang pangeran

**~ting~**

**-new message-**

dean back : Draco pasti hebat ya, Harry?

**~ting~**

**-new message-**

Longbottom Long Long : mereka semua berisik, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakuakn dengan, Draco, Harry? Katakan ‼‼‼!

**~ting~**

**-new message-**

Collin Creevey : kakak, KEREN ….. i love kakak ^^/

**-lanjutan PM Draco & Harry-**

Draco Unlimited : love …

Harry Potter : mereka semua menyebalkan

Draco Unlimited : apa yang mereka lakukan

Harry Potter : mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh …..

Draco Unlimited : sebentar ….. aku akan masuk ke akun-mu, love

**-beberapa menit kemudian-**

Harry Potter : hm

Draco Unlimited : apa yang ada di pikiran mereka?

Harry Potter : padahal aku kan hanya membersihkan kamarmu saja… tak melakukan yang lain

Draco Unlimited : yakin kau lupa dengan apa yang kita lakukan, love

Harry Potter : Draco …. Jangan mengingatkan

Draco Unlimited : love u, Harry

Harry Potter : mulai deh …..

Draco Unlimited : its true ….

Harry Potter : Love u too, Draco MY Prince

Draco Unlimited : /read/

Harry Potter : Draco~~~~~~~~~~

Draco Unlimited : jangan lupa jatahku seminggu kedepan, love

Harry Potter : tadi kan sudah ….

Draco Unlimited : tapi kan belum masuk, love

Harry Potter : Dasar Filthy (*mesum)

Draco Unlimited : i'm Draco Malfoy, Love

Harry Potter : apa katamu saja‼‼‼‼!

Harry Potter is offline

Draco Unlimited : thanks for today love,,, especially for ur kiss ….

-TBC-

Hanya mau mencoba meramaikan fandom ini saja, jujur aku tak pandai bikin ff dengan tema Drarry. Kalau dibilang NEKAT mungkin benar adanya, tapi menunggu FF dari para senior datang tak apalah nekat … yang penting Drarry tetap ramai,, hehehehhe

Note : apabila terjadi banyak kesalahan saya minta maaf dan mohon masukannya ^^

**Thanks to :**

_Mizuki Rae Sichi__ terima kasih atas kunjungannya …. Dan terima kasih atas koreksinya … memang menghilangkan kebiasaan TYPO itu sulit sekali._

_Mizuki Rae Sichi__chapter 1 .__Apr 12__ Anak orang jangan di jambak . kasihan …_

_yvez __chapter 3 .__Mar 27__ terima kasih atas kunjungannya … iya, sekarang ff Drarry jarang banget … makanya saya berusaha meramaikan sambil menunggu para senior "bangkit" heheheh_

_Blukang Blarak__chapter 3 .__Mar 24__ terima kasih atas kunjungannya_

_Prissycatice__chapter 3 .__Mar 22__ hahaha,,, sejak kapan snape g pernah sensi? Sedang berusaha bikin yg heboh tapi belum bisa,, masukannya donk ….. dan thanks atas kunjungannya_

_Prissycatice__chapter 2 .__Mar 6_

_shikakukouki777__chapter 2 .__Feb 12__ terima kasih atas kunjungannya …. Snape memang senjata paling ampuh,, hahahahha_

_SachiMalff__chapter 2 .__Feb 11__ terima kasih atas kunjungannya …. Kenapa tak boleh selingkuh? Padahal selingkuh itu menantang …_

_SachiMalff__chapter 1 .__Feb 6_

_Mademoisellenna__chapter 1 .__Feb 1__ terima kasih atas kunjungannya_

_norfatimah96__chapter 1 .__Jan 25__ terima kasih atas kunjungannya_


End file.
